


In the Storeroom

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Ron knew they wouldn't make it up to his flat.





	In the Storeroom

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:**
> 
> _For May._

 

It always turned Ron on when Hermione shocked him. Maybe it went back to their school days, when he thrilled in Hermione breaking the rules. And when she broke the rules for him, it was even more arousing. Tonight she had been particularly affectionate during dinner. He’d been half out of his mind by the time they’d left the Leaky Cauldron, where they’d met for dinner after work. 

 

He’d worked his way through half of his shepherd’s pie when Hermione had slipped her hand under the table. First, she’d inched her hand teasingly up his leg.  Then she’d begun to stroke his cock. He’d stopped her after a while, but it did nothing but leave him incredibly frustrated and eager to get her alone.

 

If he’d had his way, he would have bent her over the table right there in the middle of the pub. He conjured up an image of her with the skirt of her dress flipped up, her bare arse round and smooth. She would look over her shoulder at him, biting her full bottom lip as he took her hard in front of the entire dinner crowd. It was enough to give him an almost painful erection. Needless to say, he was very glad when they received the bill and they were able to leave. 

 

Ron had tried to steer her to an empty broom closet at the back of the pub, but she’d balked at that. Nor would she consent to slipping into the dark alley near the still-boarded up ice cream shop once owned by Florean Fortescue. After a painful walk down Diagon Alley, they made it back to the shop. They headed toward the door at the back that led to the storeroom and up to the flat above the shop where Ron and George lived. 

 

Ron pressed his mouth against Hermione’s, kissing her hungrily, pinning her body between his and the door. He squeezed her breasts possessively and moved his hips against hers. Breathlessly, she laughed and managed to free herself just long enough to tap the lock with her wand. They stumbled over the threshold into the pitch-black room. He knew then that they wouldn’t make it up to the bedroom. Not with her making soft, encouraging noises as he touched her. Not with the way his cock was throbbing and straining against his trousers.

 

He found the zipper at the back of her dress and pulled it down, revealing soft skin underneath. 

 

“Not here,” she whimpered without a drop of conviction.

 

“George is staying at Angelina’s,” he said huskily as he shifted her dress over her shoulders, letting it pool at her feet and leaving her in a soft pink bra and knickers. “Fuck, Hermione.”

 

He slid his hands under the cups of her bra, feeling her nipples harden against his palms. Her skin was so soft and silky. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, and Ron tossed the garment away. He immediately lowered his lips to one of her nipples and sucked hard, inducing a loud moan from her. He slid his hand over her back, holding her in place as he sucked and licked each of her full breasts. His teeth grazed lightly over the hard tips and she cried out. 

 

“Do you know what it did to me to have you touching me like that?” Ron asked. “To have your hands all over me and not being able to do a thing to you? I’m afraid you’ll have to be punished for that.”

 

Ron dropped to his knees, tugging her knickers down her trembling legs.

 

“This is punishment?” she asked.

 

“I’m not going to make it easy for you,” he said. “Not after what you did.”

 

He kissed her stomach, her abdomen, her hip, sucking lightly on her skin. Hermione’s skin raised in tiny bumps. He placed kisses everywhere else but where she most wanted his attention. She groaned and gripped his hair in frustration, pulling him closer to where she wanted him.

 

“Please, Ron.”

 

Ron brushed his lips lightly over her thigh. “What do you want?”

 

“Ron!” 

 

He would have liked to drag things out longer and really make her beg, but his cock was throbbing and he was eager to get down to it. Carefully, he lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder, opening her up to him. He leaned forward and ran his tongue along her center. He felt her shudder and he smiled, thrusting his tongue inside her, mimicking what he wanted to do with his cock. Encouraged by her increasing moans, Ron began to use his fingers to alternately massage her clit and thrust inside her. Her legs shook and he knew she was very close. He took her clit between his lips, sucking hard, and she finally found her release.

 

“Mmm, that was so good,” he said, against her leg. He listed as her breathing began to turn back to normal. Finally, he stood, his cock tenting his trousers. “But I’m done waiting. I want you so bad.”

 

He unbuckled his belt and let his trousers fall down his legs. He kicked them off along with his boxers. Hermione’s hand slid over his swollen cock, but he stopped her.

 

“No, love,” he said. “No more of that tonight. I want to be inside you.”

 

He slid his hands down over the curve of her arse and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him as he backed her up against the wall. With one hard thrust, he was inside her. She was hot and slick around his cock. He groaned loudly. She gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly with her fingers.

 

“Fuck you feel good.”

 

Hermione nipped his shoulder and he groaned, pulling out and thrusting back into her. Her arse was so soft and he had a sudden vision of her bent over the table at the Leaky Cauldron. Without another thought, he turned and carried her over to a worktable.

 

“Turn around now, Hermione,” he said, pulling out of her.

 

She looked confused. “But, Ron…” 

 

“Turn around,” he repeated, his voice shaking with barely-restrained lust.

 

Hermione turned and bent over the table. He gently pushed her down until her soft breasts pressed against the oak of the table. She turned her head and looked back at him over her shoulder, her brown eyes wide.

 

He gripped his cock and traced it along the curve of her arse. He felt blood rushing in his ears, and could hear nothing but the pounding of his heart and his own ragged breathing. He pushed inside her, feeling her give way around him. She moaned deeply and ground against him. He gripped her hips and moved roughly, pushing in and pulling back hard and fast.

 

“Oh yes, Ron.”

 

He felt his release coming fast and he slid his hand around to find her slippery clit with his fingers Ron rubbed her until he felt her shudder and tighten around his cock.  She tried to squirm away from him, but he held her close, muttering incoherently as he continued to thrust erratically into her. Finally, her second release hit and with one more powerful thrust, he came hard with a choked cry.

 

Ron held her close, his cheek resting against her shoulder. He could smell the sweet floral scent in her hair, mingling with salty sweat. 

 

“Ron,” she said softly.

 

He realized she was probably uncomfortable and pulled back, his now-soft cock sliding out of her. He smiled lazily at her and lowered his face to hers for a kiss. 

 

“Did you have a good time?” he asked.

 

“Mmm hmm, I was thinking about this all day.”

 

“Really?”

 

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. “Of course. I think about you all the time.”

 

“Not exactly like this, though,” Ron said. “In a dusty old storeroom?”

 

“Well, not exactly,” she admitted. “But it was amazing all the same.”

 

He grinned widely. “Amazing, huh?”

 

“It’s getting late,” she said. “We should get upstairs.”

 

“Okay,” he said.

 

He reached down and began to gather their clothes. He was slightly distracted watching Hermione make her way across the storeroom to the stairs leading up to his flat. The way her bare skin seemed to glow in the moonlight filtering in through the windows high in the wall was mesmerizing.

 

“Ron,” she called.

 

He looked up at her as he’d stooped to pick up his boxers.

 

“There were a few other things I thought about today. Maybe I could show you.”

 

Ron forgot all about their clothes and ran after Hermione as she made her way up the stairs to his room. 


End file.
